


Moving In

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin seems to be moving in by stealth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Title:** Moving in  
 **Prompt(s):** Toothbrush  
 **Word Count:** 327  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairings (if any):** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Warnings:** I have not read this  
 **Summary:** Merlin seems to be moving in by stealth.

 

It started, as these things often seem to, with a toothbrush.

Such an innocuous thing, a toothbrush.

It made sense, that was the problem. Merlin spent most nights over at Arthur’s place, of course he needed a toothbrush.

But the toothbrush soon became a toothbrush and a change of underwear. Then, a toothbrush and a change of underwear and a change of clothes, or two, or three. And some solution for Merlin’s contact lenses. And some deodorant, because Merlin thought he might be allergic to Arthur’s ‘posh stuff’. And then shower gels and shampoos and random books and magazines.

Thing is, Merlin now seems to be almost completely and without asking, moved into Arthur’s flat, and Arthur is not sure how he feels about that.

It would have been nice to have been asked. Even better, it would have been nice to have done the asking. Arthur hates being taken for granted.

Then again… well. It’s rather nice to wake up with someone else. It’s even nicer to go to bed with someone else, even when they don’t shag. In fact, in some ways that feels even more intimate – simply sleeping together in the same bed without having to have sex first.

It’s nice spending Sunday mornings with Merlin. Merlin usually feeds him croissants or some other homemade bit of wonderfulness, and then they read the papers and drink good coffee. Sometimes they go to Hunith’s for lunch, and Hunith is the absolute worst cook in the world, but it’s all family and closeness and Arthur secretly loves it.

And yet it’s not official. Merlin still pays rent on his grotty little flat and the more Arthur thinks about it, as he watches Merlin’s sleeping form splayed out beside him, the more ridiculous that seems.

So maybe today, he’ll sneak out and get the pastries and make the coffee and then, just before they go over to see Merlin’s mum, he’ll ask him to move in properly.


End file.
